1. Technical Field
This application generally relates to rotary valves as may be used in connection with chromatography.
2. Description of Related Art
Samples may be processed in a laboratory or other environment for a variety of different purposes and applications. Chromatography refers to techniques for separating sample mixtures. Common chromatographic techniques include gas chromatography (GC) and liquid chromatography (LC). With an instrument that performs LC, a liquid sample to be analyzed is introduced in small volumes for analysis. The sample may be injected into a solvent stream which is carried through a chromatographic separation column. The compounds in the sample can then be separated by traveling at different speeds through the column resulting in the different compounds eluting from the column at different times. In connection with High Performance Liquid Chromatography (HPLC) and Ultra Performance Liquid Chromatography (UPLC), pressure is used to facilitate fluid flow in the system through the chromatographic separation column.
When performing LC as well as more generally when processing a fluid, it may necessary to mix one fluid with one or more other fluids. In connection with LC, a connector, such as a T-shaped connector, may be used to facilitate the mixing. The connector may include two or more inlet ports and one outlet port. Fluid carried in a tubing or conduit may be introduced into one of the connector ports. Each port may establish a fluid tight seal with respect to a conduit inserted therein such as using a nut and ferrule or other means. The fluids introduced into the two or more inlet ports at a same time may be mixed or combined and output through the outlet port of the connector. Such connectors and associated tubing may add to the bulk and unwieldiness of an apparatus.